


falling from grace (and for you)

by Martsa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Sex, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Otabek Altin Has a Big Dick, Seduction, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sexual Content, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, that's one of my favorite tags honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martsa/pseuds/Martsa
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky tries to summon a demon to prove that demons don't exist and gets a little more than he bargained for- and then strikes a bargain of his own.





	falling from grace (and for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't try to summon a demon using these instructions. It probably won't work because I've sort of mixed and matched different source materials and honestly, it's a bad idea anyway. Don't be like Yuri, because demons probably aren't like Otabek.
> 
> This was supposed to be porn without a plot, but then I started throwing concepts at my friend and accidentally created an entire AU in the space of two hours so now there's plot. Too much plot? I'm not sure.
> 
> Dedicated to Sarah, my muse and biggest fan. Thank you for listening to my endless rambling about this AU. I hope you'll enjoy the finished work as much as the sneak peeks I provided you with <3
> 
> This is not a very serious story, so please don't take it as such. I didn't want to make it too dark or serious despite the concept, I'm mainly just playing around with the thought to figure out what I want this AU to be like.

”Alright,” Yuri mutters, adjusting the camera and pressing the record button. Once the red light is blinking and he has checked to make sure it's recording, he gets on the other side of the lens and gives a small wave.

Everything he needs is laid out on the floor in front of him.

”Okay, Katsudon, let's remind ourselves that I'm only doing this to prove you wrong. Your obsession with the occult or whatever is ridiculous. Demons aren't real and since you won't take anyone's word for it, I'm gonna show you. This isn't an experiment since I know nothing's gonna happen, this is just my way of showing you how stupid you are.”

Yuuri had told him not to do this because trying to summon a demon is supposedly dangerous, but Yuri knows nothing is going to happen. Demons are just as real as monsters under the bed, so he has nothing to be afraid of. He's just going to recite some Latin and sit there and watch as nothing happens.

It's nighttime, room is dimly lit to create a spooky atmosphere. He's not serious about this but aesthetics are important, and he figured that the anticlimatic moment when nothing happens is going to be even more hilarious that way.

”Anyways, let's get this show on the road. This ritual is supposed to summon any demon that answers to the invocation so I thought it should have the best chance of working. If I tried to summon, like, some specific demon, you'd just tell me that it wasn't in the mood to talk to me or something. I printed out the sigil because I don't have enough time to try to draw that shit, but the website said it should be fine. At least it's a sigil.”

The sigil is a goat head inside a pentagram, it has a name but he can't remember it right now. There are lit black candles on top of it- the website Yuri used for reference said any color was fine but he thinks black fits the aesthetic.

”And here's the incantation or whatever. It's in Latin, I guess,” Yuri says, picking up a notebook and squinting a bit as he struggles to make out the words in the darkness of his bedroom. ”I'm probably gonna pronounce all of these words wrong, but here goes nothing.”

He clears his throat before saying the words, trying to make them as loud and clear as possible.

” _Ad ligandum eos pariter eos coram me.”_

Nothing happens.

” _Ad ligandum eos pariter eos coram me.”_

Yuri gives the camera a smug smile and then pouts. ”Oh no, would you take a look at that? Just as I suspected, nothing is happening. But let's not give up yet, maybe three is the magic number. You know, third time's the charm? _Ad ligandum eos pariter eos coram me.”_

Nothing. Again.

He's about to make a comment about how stupid being superstitious is when a chill runs down his spine. It's summer so it's supposed to be warm, but he could swear the temperature in the room just went down by at least five degrees. He tries to tell himself that he probably just left a window open but it doesn't feel like a plausible explanation.

Then the room begins to darken. It was dark to begin with but it's getting even darker, the shadows are getting bigger, and Yuri is now officially freaking out.

This can't be happening. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was sure nothing would happen but now he's more than ready to accept defeat and call it quits- this isn't something worth dying over. If there really are spirits, he doesn't want to mess with them.

”Okay,” Yuri whispers, his voice trembling almost as much as his hands, ”just calm down, it's fine. Everything's fine. Just think.”

A part of him wants to believe that he's just imagining things, that his imagination is just running wild and there's a perfectly logical explanation for all of this, but his gut feeling says that's not the case. Something else is going on, something much more sinister.

His heart is thumping in his chest, adrenaline rushing down his veins. He knows what he's supposed to do, how to end the ritual, he did his research... But he can't remember any of it right now. His mind is completely blank and the fight-or-flight symptoms are kicking in but he knows that running away now would only make things worse, the instructions said to never do that, you should never stop without properly closing the connection.

All of a sudden there's a loud whooshing noise, loud enough to make his ear ring, and Yuri reflexively covers his ears with his hands and close his eyes. He can hear the camera make a very loud sound that indicates that it's probably fucked up beyond repair and it makes him wince.

_make it stop make it stop please just make it stop_

The noise stops as abruptly as it begin. Yuri doesn't want to open his eyes or look up but he does it anyway. If he fucked up somehow, not looking at it isn't going to make it go away.

He slowly blinks once, then twice, as he tries to make sense of what he's seeing.

There's a man in his room.

Well, it looks like a man- a very handsome man at that, with strong features, jet-black hair and a muscular body- except for the blood red eyes and the too-sharp teeth that are too many and glisten, even in the darkness of the room, as it smirks.

”What the fuck,” Yuri whispers, taking a step back. His eyes are huge as he stares at... whatever the thing standing in front of him is, and his mind is racing as he tries to figure out what the hell is going on. ”What the fuck _are_ you?”

The creature laughs, and Yuri is deeply disturbed by how human it sounds because that _thing_ is definitely not human. It doesn't feel human, it sort of looks like a human but its presence feels different. There's a power thrumming inside it, Yuri can feel it, and that power is not from this world.

”I'm the demon you just summoned, little human,” it replies, looking around curiously. ”Thank you for that- it's been a while since I've had a chance to visit the human world. Hell gets awfully boring after a while, but it's not often that I get to leave it these days... People just don't summon demons as often as they used to.”

This wasn't supposed to happen. This isn't supposed to happen. This is not good. This is so not good. He's so fucked, he's so very fucked.

”Demons aren't real,” Yuri says stupidly. He keeps backing up until his calves hit the edge of his bed and he falls backwards, making a very undignified squeak and quickly sitting up. ”This isn't happening, this wasn't supposed to happen, demons- demon's aren't real.”

”No?” The demon tilts its head and gives him a smile that's just a little too wide to be human. ”I, for one, think I'm very real.”

”You're not real. This is not happening.”

Yuri's blood runs cold as the demon gets on the bed with him. His first instinct is to move back to put more distance between them but his back soon hits the wall. He swallows audibly, staring at those red eyes that seem to be sizing him up.

”Is this real enough for you?” the demon asks in an impossibly deep voice, caressing Yuri's face. The touch is surprisingly gentle but it makes him jump anyway.

”Don't touch me,” Yuri snaps, reflexively trying to hide his fear with anger. The chuckle he gets in return both irritates and scares him because it sounds like something sinister is hiding behind it.

”Relax. I'm not here to hurt you.”

Yuri finds that very hard to believe. He fully expects the demon to something terrible him- isn't that what they do? However, seconds turn into minutes and his fears don't come true. It throws him off because he has no idea what's going on. This is not what he was mentally preparing himself for just moments earlier.

It's only now that he realizes the demon is very naked and very close to him, and it's ridiculous how hard it is to not stare. There are far more pressing matters he should be focusing on, considering the circumstances, but for some reason all he can think about how good that muscular body looks and how great it would feel pressing against his.

”There we go,” the demon whispers, leaning so close to Yuri that their lips are almost touching. Yuri closes his mouth on the threat of a whimper in his chest. ”You don't need to be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you, not unless you want me to.”

Why the fuck does he want to kiss those lips?

He knows he should be afraid but at the same time his mind is telling him that it's okay, and Yuri's not sure what to think. Giving in to the temptation is probably a terrible idea, especially since he doesn't know what he's dealing with, but eventually Yuri decides he doesn't really give a damn. He leans in closer, holding his breath, and closes his eyes as their lips meet.

The kiss tastes like sin, and he wants more.

A noise of surprise escapes him as the kiss deepens and his tongue touches those sharp teeth that look and feel quite intimidating but also excite him. He wonders what getting bitten with those teeth would feel like and feels a familiar heat coiling in his belly.

”Good boy. You want this, don't you?”

Yuri makes a vaguely affirmative sound as the demon licks a long stripe up his neck. He knows this is fucked up on a million different levels and that he shouldn't be doing this, but at the same time he _really_ wants to do this. It feels really good and he doesn't want to stop, and honestly, what's the worst thing that could happen?

He already has a demon in his bedroom. This thing could undoubtedly rip him into pieces if it so desired. If it wants to hurt him, it will do it, Yuri figures, regardless of what he has to say about that- so why not just go with it and enjoy the ride, right?

”You humans are so easy,” the demon murmurs into Yuri's ear. The hot breath makes him shiver. ”You're always trying to hide your true nature, deny your desires, but your blood...”

Yuri inhales sharply as he feels a surprisingly cool hand slipping under his shirt and touching his skin.

”Your blood always tells the truth.”

The hand travels lower and a gasp leaves Yuri as it cups the erection that he was only vaguely aware of but is now the center of his attention.

”That's right, just let it happen. No need to fight it,” the demon whispers as it- he?- deftly undoes Yuri's zipper and starts to stroke him through his underwear with devilish skill. ”I can hear your blood quickening every time I touch you. I can taste your desire on your skin. You're so desperate for it- to be touched, to be filled... I can make it happen if you'll allow it.”

A part of Yuri thinks it's almost funny how this demon is asking him for permission, considering that there's very little he could do to stop any of this from happening even if he wanted to- but that doesn't really matter because he wants this more than anything. He nods, and that seems to be an acceptable reply.

His clothes are gone in the blink of an eye. Yuri isn't sure how it happened, but he's pretty sure it has something to do with the creature of Hell with powers he knows nothing about being in his room. He doesn't really have time to think about that right now, though, as the same creature of Hell is pinning him against the mattress and giving him a taste of the power he yields with such terrifying grace. It's not like Yuri is weak, not by human standards anyway, but he's powerless against this beast.

The demon starts kissing Yuri's chest, getting an embarrassing whine in return as his insanely long tongue wraps around a nipple. One hand traces curling patterns on Yuri's ribs as the demon dips his head, kissing and licking and nipping his way down the boy's torso and stomach. Every inch of his body is getting kissed, and every time the needle-sharp teeth come into contact with his skin Yuri gasps and shudders. It feels weird and alien but also makes him vibrate with excitement, and the way the faint red marks on his skin tingle leaves him panting.

Yuri whimpers when he feels the demon's mouth descending on his hard, aching cock. The thought of the demon's teeth being so close to the most sensitive parts of his body does freak him out a little, but not enough to make him want to stop. A shiver runs through Yuri as the demon swirls his tongue around the head of his cock and he instinctively sinks his hand into the creature's black hair. It's really soft, he notes, like silk, and it's weird to think that anything about a creature like that can be so soft.

”Oh god,” he moans, paying zero attention to his choice of words until he hears a chuckle.

”There's no God here, sweetheart,” the demon whispers in a borderline amused manner and smirks in a predatory fashion. ”Only me.”

For some reason that only serves to turn Yuri on even more.

_This is so fucked up. I'm so fucked up._

People always talk about heavenly pleasure, but Yuri can guarantee that an angel could never give him something this good, this is filthy and wrong and he loves every moment of it. A vide wariety of moans and whines and bitten-off curses are pulled from his throat as the demon sucks and licks his cock, literally making him see stars. He doesn't know why he's so painfully turned on, something about the demon's touch just seems to make his body come to life in a way he hasn't experienced in a long time.

”Fuck me,” Yuri pants, the words leaving his mouth without his permission, expressing what he truly wants. He wants this, he needs this, he feels like he's going to literally die if he doesn't get fucked, like, right now.

”I should make you beg for it, but with those sweet moans of yours I'm in a charitable mood.”

He cries out and throws his head back as two slicked fingers enter him- he has no idea where the lube came from, he doesn't know anything anymore and doesn't even care. In this very moment he's a perfect picture of pure physical need, and while he's pretty sure he's not getting into Heaven after the night's over, Hell is starting to seem like a pretty good option.

The instinctive tension of his muscles quickly melts into relaxation as Yuri feels himself opening to the demon's touch. All his nerve endings are sensitive from anticipation, and the friction of the touch makes him tremble helplessly. He tries to force the fingers deeper as they dart towards and back again but the demon clearly isn't going to let him have what he wants too easily. All too soon Yuri's muttering pleas between incoherent groans and mewls as he's toyed with, fresh out of shame and not too proud to beg.

”You sound like a little kitten,” the demon chuckles darkly as he bites the inside of Yuri's thigh and Yuri mewls again. ”How adorable.”

”Shut up.”

The digits inside him are suddenly twisted and Yuri makes a strangled groan, his back arching off the bed. ”Fuck.”

”Language, kitten. Don't forget who you're talking to.”

”Just get on with it and fuck me,” Yuri blurts out, too impatient to act like he's not horny and desperate. ” _Please_.”

”Very well, then.”

The demon's hips come forward and he pushes in, filling the space his fingers found inside Yuri, and Yuri suddenly loses track of everything else. It's too much of a strain, pulling him wide and taking everything he has to offer, and he's pretty sure he's not going to be able to walk the next morning. ”Fuck,” he whispers, pupils blown wide, and shudders an exhale. ”It's even bigger than I thought.”

It's like the demon is taking up all the space in Yuri's body, taking him over, and Yuri idly wonders if getting possessed by him would be anything like this. The thought doesn't seem too bad.

The first thrust catches him unprepared, an unrestricted moan sliding from his throat. Yuri moans again as the demon takes a hold of his hips and pins him down before continuing to thrust into him. He can't move, can't get away as as the demon holds him down and just takes, and Yuri loves it. His whole body is shivering and contracting as the huge dick hits his prostate with pin-point accuracy, rocking him to his very core.

He doesn't really feel like himself- it's like his head is filled with mist. He's been stripped from his clothes and his control, whereas the creature fucking him is in perfect control of himself, each movement frustratingly controlled and perfectly coordinated.

Suddenly the demon smirks in a way that makes Yuri's throat tighten. His fingertips squeeze into Yuri's shoulderblades as he switches his grip and turns him over like a child's plaything.

A dull ache thrums in Yuri as he's left empty and he whines until he's filled again. The forceful thrust pushes him forward, only to be taken back by the impossibly strong grip. The demon holds Yuri against his broad chest and continues to fuck him, sending tremors through every millimeter of Yuri's body with the endlessly deep strokes of cock.

Yuri can feel the heat rising up his spine, a sharp pleasure pooling at his groin. He's so full, stretched and at edge, unable to stop the shaking of his thighs. He's so torturously close but needs something to push him over that edge, just a little more...

The demon takes Yuri's hair into his hand and pulls his head back, planting a firm kiss onto Yuri's neck and then suddenly biting down.

That clean edge of pain is what finally makes Yuri come undone. His eyes sink back into his head and a ragged scream is ripped from his throat as the hot white pain mixed with pleasure washes over him. The intensity of it is almost too much, forcing a few tears out of the corners of his eyes as he gasps and shudders and tries not to pass out.

Yuri whimpers as the demon comes deep inside him with a low, animalistic growl, hot and thick come flooding his hole and forcing most of it to leak down the sides of the hard cock that's twitching and throbbing inside him. He's taking deep gulps of air through his mouth, his body weak and limp; he would have already collapsed on the bed if it wasn't for the pair of strong arms around him.

He hisses quietly as he lowered onto the mattress- he feels sore already which means it's going to be even worse in the morning. Not that he minds, though, because it has been well worth it.

It takes almost ten minutes for Yuri to catch his breath. When he's finally able to think straight and speak again, the only thing he can say is ”Wow. That was... just... wow.”

”That wasn't too bad, was it? There is more where that came from, should you choose to keep me around,” the demon says, a lazy smirk adorning his lips. Yuri gets distracted for a moment as he stares at those full lips, thinking about all the things they could do.

”What do you mean?” he finally asks, forcing himself to pay attention.

”You succeeded in summoning me, which means you are not just anyone. There has to be something you yearn for, something you would sell your soul for, something you desire so much that making a deal with the devil seems like a small price to pay for it.”

”Woah, this conversation escalated pretty quickly.”

Yuri takes a moment to think about it, trying to think rationally despite his brain still feeling a little foggy. He wants to say no, but then he starts thinking about all the times he's told Lilia that he would happily sell his soul if it would help him achieve his goals. That was only because he never thought he'd actually get the chance to do it, but... The demon does have a point, and listening to his proposition can do no harm, right?

”I'm listening, though.”

”Oh?” The demon sounds somewhat surprised but smirks smugly anyway. ”Well, it's a very simple concept; I get something from you, you get something from me. To be more precise, I get your soul when you die, you get me and my powers for the rest of your mortal life. I'll be your loyal servant for as long as you live. The only catch is that you can't go to Heaven after you make a deal with a demon, but I think that should go without saying. I cannot make anyone fall in love with you, for true love cannot be forced, and I cannot make you live forever as all humans must die, but everything else is within your grasp. Anything you can think of.”

He must admit that it sounds really good. Maybe a little too good to be true- but then again, everything about this situation is too strange to be really happening yet here they are.

”How can I be sure you'll keep your promise? I'm not saying I don't trust you- actually, yeah, I am saying just that. I don't trust you.”

”Not trusting a demon is very smart of you. As for your question: the covenant binds me just as it binds you. I cannot go back on my word after entering it.”

”What's in it for you?” Yuri asks, squinting. ”What's your motivation?”

”I get bored,” the demon says, shrugging. ”When you have all the time in the world on your hands and nothing to do with it, life gets dull. I'll have something to do, you'll get what you want, and I'll get a nice meal once it's over. A human life is a mere blink of an eye for a demon so it will be over before I know it, which makes it a good deal for yours truly.”

Something tells Yuri that he should think this through, that something is probably messing with his mind right now and he's not thinking clearly, he's not himself right now, but he can't deny that it does sound like a really great deal.

It's not like he's going to Heaven anyway. He has sinned enough to go to Hell in just about every religion. Why not go all the way while he's at it? At least he'll get something in return this way.

This is his chance to finally get what he wants. If he chooses to do this, he'll finally be able to show everyone, to make a fool of every single to person to ever have underestimated him. He can finally be the best of all. He doesn't care about fame and fortune, although they are nice bonuses: he just wants to win.

He really, really wants to win.

Not by cheating, though- he knows he's got what it takes to be the best, he just needs a little help. He's tired of being in Viktor's shadow and this is his chance to break free. He doesn't want to be the next Viktor- he wants to be the one and only Yuri Plisetsky. Most people would probably find him crazy for even considering selling his soul for something like that, but skating is the most important thing in his life right now.

Especially now that his grandfather isn't here anymore. Thinking about it makes Yuri's throat tighten. Nikolai never had the chance to see Yuri truly fulfill his dreams. It's not fair, and it's not fair the person at fault never got punished. Yuri knows who it was, he just doesn't have proof- but now, now he could...

That seals the deal for him. This is his chance to get revenge and honor Nikolai's memory.

”Alright,” he says and nods. ”I'll do it. I've got everything to gain and nothing to lose- I don't think my soul's worth much, anyway.”

”Every soul is worth something, but I would not make a deal like this for just any soul. Yours, however, is exquisite.”

”It is?” Yuri's not sure if that's a compliment but the demon nods anyway. _Well, even if this ends up being a huge mistake at least one of us will be pleased._

”So, do you accept the deal?” the demon asks, placing a hand over Yuri's heart. ”I must warn you, this is going to hurt.”

Yuri nods. ”I do.”

”Very well.”

He closes his eyes and tries to prepare for the worst, but nothing could have prepared him for _this_. The pain that courses through his veins only lasts for a moment but it's worse than anything he has ever experienced. It feels like every bone in his body is breaking simultaneously, like he's being ripped apart, and for a moment he wishes the pain would just kill him because it's just too much to bear-

And then it's gone, just as quickly as it started. His chest heaves as he gasps for air, feeling like he doesn't even know how to breathe anymore.

”It is done.”

It's not until a good five minutes later that Yuri can finally talk again. ”I don't... really feel any different,” he says quietly, blearily looking around the room. ”Am I supposed to?”

”Not as far as I know, and I have been doing this for quite a few years. Now, what shall you call me? As my new master you get the honor of naming me. My true name would be impossible to say with your human mouth.”

Yuri's brow furrows as he thinks about it.

He remembers a boy he met on a training camp when he was 10 or so. The kid told him his last name meant gold, and gold is exactly what Yuri is after. Naming the demon after him seems appropriate.

”Otabek,” he finally says. ”Otabek Altin.”

The demon- Otabek, Yuri mentally corrects himself- nods. ”I will respond to that name from now on.”

They're quiet for a moment as Yuri lets the reality of the situation slowly sink in. He still can't quite believe what just happened and he's sure he will regret it at one point or another, but right now he can't bring himself to worry about that. He's too tired to think, and as of right now he's pleased with his decision.

”First things first, you must never lie to me. That's an order,” Yuri says and tries to stifle a yawn. ”I hate it when people lie to me. If I ask you something, I want the truth and nothing but the truth, no matter how unpleasant it is.”

”Yes, master.”

”Don't do that, hearing you say that is just weird. Just call me Yuri. That's my name, by the way. Don't think I had the chance to tell you that yet,” he mutters. ”I'm tired, I'm gonna take a nap. Don't do anything stupid while I sleep. Actually, just lay here with me and don't go anywhere. I like to cuddle and you're pretty comfortable.”

”I will be right here when you wake up.”

”You better.” 

* * *

 

When Yuri wakes, he freezes for a second when he realizes there's someone in his bed and his tired brain can't figure out who it is. Once memories from the previous night start coming back to him he relaxes again and lets his eyes close. It's just Otabek. Everything's fine.

_Is it, though?_

Now that his mind is a bit clearer, Yuri can't help but wonder if he made the right choice. There's no going back now so he'll have to live with the consequences, whatever they may be, but there's no knowing what's going to happen next. All he can do is hope Otabek was telling him the truth.

He is a demon, though, so Yuri's not entirely convinced Otabek isn't just lying through his teeth. It seems like a pretty likely option, all things considered. He's not an expert but he's pretty sure demons are not known for being particularly honest.

There's no point in worrying about all that now, Yuri decides. What's done is done, and if everything goes to Hell- no pun intended- he'll deal with that when the time comes.

”You seem troubled.”

The deep voice startles Yuri, pulling him out of his thoughts and back into the real world. He carefully rolls over and takes a look at Otabek and notices that he looks much more... human now. His eyes aren't red, his teeth seem normal enough and he's lacking the ominous aura that surrounded him last night.

”I'm not troubled, I was just thinking that I'm glad I'm still alive. When I first saw you I was pretty sure you were gonna kill me, or at least hurt me. And even after... everything, I still wasn't convinced you wouldn't do it.”

”Violence is outdated and ineffective,” Otabek says and shrugs. ”It takes a lot of effort and rarely gets you the results you want, but pleasure... Pleasure makes people weak. There's a big difference between someone pleading you to stop and someone pleading you to _not_ stop. You're a perfect example- so nice and pliant when you get what you want. I could make you do anything.”

Yuri blushes up to his ears and lets his hair fall in front of his face. ”That's not true. You smug bastard.”

”Oh?”

Otabek's lips brush against Yuri's and suddenly his breath catches in his throat.

”I'm inclined to disagree.”

They kiss but it's cut tragically short but the sound of his doorbell. Yuri grimaces and hopes whoever it is will just go away if he doesn't open the door, but then the doorbell rings again. He reluctantly sits up and looks at his phone, only to discover that he has 12 missed calls, all from Viktor. The realization makes him groan.

”I guess I have to go get it, he's not gonna go away before I do,” he murmurs, slowly getting out of bed and wincing as a little as he straightens his back. ”Put some clothes on if you're planning to leave the bedroom, I don't want to traumatize Viktor- well, I do, but maybe not like this. My ex left some of his clothes here, you can borrow those- should be your size. Check the bottom drawer.”

”Ex?”

”Lover, boyfriend, whatever you want to call it. We weren't together for long but I did like him, but then he fell in love with some American girl and we split up.”

”How unfortunate.”

”Not really. I liked him but I wasn't in love with him. I'm over it,” Yuri says, putting on his underwear and grabbing the nearest T-shirt that's laying on the floor. He runs a hand through his matted hair and sighs loudly as the doorbell rings yet again. ”Fine, fine, I'm coming, just give me a goddamn second!”

He's completely unsurprised when he opens the door and sees Viktor. ”What do you want?”

”You weren't answering your phone. I was getting worried about you,” Viktor scolds him.

”I was busy.”

”You are always on your phone, Yuri. What could possibly so important that-”

The bedroom door creaks open and Otabek steps into the hallway, wearing gray sweatpants and nothing else. Yuri glances at him and gives an appreciative nod before looking back at Viktor who looks like he's currently judging all of Yuri's life choices.

”Yuri...”

”Excuse me for a second.”

Yuri saunters over to Otabek, putting his arms around his neck and kissing him. He lets the kiss go on longer than necessary just to make Viktor uncomfortable. ”You smell like sweat and sex,” he chuckles, running his hands down Otabek's shoulderblades. ”Go take a shower, yeah? I'll be with you in just a sec.”

Otabek gives him an amused grin and nods. He disappears into the bathroom as Yuri turns his attention back to Viktor and tries not to laugh at his expression.

”As I was saying,” Yuri says, leaning against the doorframe, ”I was _busy_. I'm sure you know what that's like.” 

"Who is he?"

"Just someone. Does it matter?"

”Didn't you just break up with your boyfriend? Yuri, I raised you better than this.”

Yuri sighs and rolls his eyes. ”Shut up already. You're not my father, old man.”

”I'm trying to look after you. You're still young and-”

”I'm 18. I'm legal and get to make my own mistakes. And don't act like you and Chris didn't fuck like bunnies all the time when you were at my age.”

Viktor blushes, covering his mouth with his hand and looking over his shoulder to make sure no one's listening to their conversation. ”I didn't think you...”

”You didn't think I knew?” Yuri raises a brow. ”Oh, I knew. Everyone knew. You weren't exactly subtle about it. And both of you were obnoxiously loud. If you're still as bad, I feel sorry for your neighbors.”

”Alright, I think it's time to change the subject now.”

”You do realize that I had to listen to you every time we were staying at the same hotel, right? I was an innocent child, Viktor. You corrupted me. I'm just a victim of your thirst, so really, it's your fault that I grew up to be a ho.”

He hears the shower turn on.

”So, if you'll excuse me, there's something I need to be doing- or someone who needs to be doing me, rather. If there's something you actually wanted to talk to me about, call me again tomorrow. I don't have time for you today. Have a _lovely_ day, Vitya,” Yuri says with a sickly sweet smile and closes the door.

He enters the bathroom and leans against the wall, sighing loudly. Deep down he does care about Viktor in some weird way, but there are times when all Yuri wants to do is punch him in the face. That wouldn't really fix anything but it sure would make him feel better.

”So, is he a friend of yours?”

”I guess you could say that,” Yuri shrugs, taking a moment to appreciate the curves and angles of Otabek's body before undressing and throwing his clothes into the laundry basket. ”I'm a figure skater, we used to be rinkmates- it's a long story. He loves to act like he's my father and I hate it. He refuses to acknowledge that I'm not a child anymore.”

”How old are you?”

”Eighteen.” The answer seems to amuse Otabek and Yuri glares at the demon as he joins him in the shower. ”What's so funny? How old are you, then?”

”Older than you could imagine.”

”That's not very specific.”

”I was brought into existence long before the first human and I will still be here once the human race has gone extint,” Otabek says, cocking a brow. ”Is that specific enough for you?”

”Well, that still wasn't all that specific but okay. Wow. That's pretty impressive, I'll give you that.” Yuri grins and begins to wash his hair, closing his eyes to prevent the shampoo from getting into his eyes. ”Good thing I'm into older guys.”

Potya skitters over to Otabek and rubs up against his legs the moment they exit the bathroom. Yuri smiles and watches the pair as he makes himself a cup of coffee. ”She doesn't usually like guys. I guess you're an exception. Do you like animals?”

Otabek crouches to pet Potya's head and nods. ”I like them better than people.”

”Do you like her better than me?” The coffee is hot and Yuri takes a careful sip, trying not to burn his tongue and failing.

”That remains to be seen, though I can find quite a few similarities between you and her.”

Yuri rolls his eyes at the comment as he finishes his coffee in silence and wanders into the living room. He sits down on the sofa and turns on the TV, but lays down and puts his head on Otabek's lap the moment the demon takes a seat; it's way more comfortable than sitting. Potya jumps onto his chest and meows happily.

”C'mere, girl,” Yuri coos, picking up the cat and kissing her. ”So you like him, huh? Good. It would've been a disaster if you didn't like him. Don't worry, I'd choose you over anyone. You're my baby.”

Potya chirps and curls up, closing her eyes.

”You seem very attached to that cat,” Otabek comments.

”I am, yeah, so you better not hurt her. She's my best friend. I suppose you don't get attached, huh? I mean, I can't really imagine you and your kind having... emotions. Not the same way I do, anyway. Considering you're not human and all.”

”We do have emotions but they revolve mainly around what you humans call the seven deadly sins, and they're usually not as strong as human emotions. It's more complicated than that, obviously, but you're correct; we usually don't get attached to things, or people, or animals, not in the way you humans do.”

”Usually?” Yuri gives him a curious look. ”So it does happen sometimes?”

”There are exceptions to every rule. There have been cases of demons falling in love with humans, but they are few and far between.”

Yuri nods thoughtfully. He wants to figure out exactly how human Otabek is. He's currently in a human body, yes, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. Things aren't always what they seem. ”Question: do you like sex? I mean, obviously we fucked and all, but is that something you do out of necessity or because you enjoy it?”

”It's both. I use it to get what I want but it's not the only way of getting things done. I choose to do it because I find it as pleasurable and it requires much less effort than violence.”

”Fair enough. Do you find humans attractive, though? Are there humans that you find more, I don't know, appealing than others or do we all look the same to you? I'm trying to wrap my head around how your mind works.

”Yes, I do, and yes, there are. You and I are not that different.”

”Do you think I'm attractive?” Yuri grins and glances up at Otabek. ”Remember, you're not allowed to lie.”

The demon chuckles and pushes a strand of damp blonde hair behind Yuri's ear. ”I would not have slept with you if I found you completely unattractive.”

”Yeah, I get that but it's not what I'm asking. Stop trying to avoid the question,” Yuri laughs. ”Do you think I'm hot? Yes or no.”

”Yes, I do.”

The answer makes him feel a bit smug and he makes a mental note of it for later use. ”Of course you do, I know I'm pretty. But thanks. That's good to know.”

His phone vibrates as he gets a notification and Yuri picks it up, checking his social media accounts. The first thing he sees as he opens Instagram is JJ's shirtless selfie (yes, he does follow JJ on Instagram but only for research purposes) and while it makes him grimace, it also gives him an idea.

”Stay still,” he orders, snaking his arm around Potya and gently moving her upwards so that he can get her in his selfie. After trying out a couple of different poses before he snaps a picture of himself resting his head on Otabek's lap and smirking. Even though it's a selfie, Otabek's rock-hard abs are the most important thing about the photo.

He chooses a filter and bites down on his lip as he tries to come up with a good caption.

 

 **yuri_plisetsky** Fresh out of the shower. Hope your weekend has been as good as mine. #afewofmyfavoritethings #sorryladiesthisoneismine 1m

 

The comments start flooding in instantly, just like they always do. People are either shocked, impressed or both- and honestly, that's the reaction Yuri was after. He snickers as guesses about the ”mystery man's” identity start flying. Most people assume it's another skater, which does make sense although it couldn't be further from the truth.

He's not surprised to see that most of his fangirls appear to be very upset, but he really doesn't care. If they can't handle the thought of him sleeping with someone who's not them, well, they've got issues they should work on. Having a celebrity crush on someone isn't a bad thing but some of his fans take it a little too far.

He shares a video of him kissing Otabek's stomach to his Instagram story, just because he can.

A few minutes later his phone starts ringing and Yuri knows it's Milla before he even looks at the caller ID. ”You're on speakerphone and I have company, so behave,” he informs her as he picks up. ”Don't embarrass me.”

_”I know you have company, that's why I'm calling you! Why wasn't I informed that you hooked up with someone? You're supposed to tell me everything! Especially when it's someone as hot as he clearly is. Who is this guy, anyway?”_

”Just someone I hooked up with. I don't need to tell you about every guy I sleep with.”

 _”Yes, you do!_ I _tell_ you _everything. Anyway, let's not talk about me, let's talk about you. Give me all the juicy details.”_

”Please. I don't kiss and tell.”

_”Shut up, you totally do.”_

”He's sitting next to me, Milla. I don't think he'd appreciate me talking about these things with you right in front of him.”

_”I'm sure he doesn't mind. I think any guy would love hearing you talk about how great their dick is.”_

Yuri gives Otabek a half-hearted shove as he chuckles at Milla's words. The movement makes Potya wake up and and leave even though Yuri tries to pet her as an apology. ”Fine, then. I don't understand why you're so interested. You don't even like dick.”

_”No, but you do.”_

”What does that have to do with anything? I'm not you. Thank god for that."

 _”Stop stalling and start talking,”_ Milla laughs. _”Come on, Mr. Size Queen. You know you want to brag. How big is he?”_

”Big.”

_”Bigger than your ex?”_

”Uh-huh. Definitely."

_”Come on, give me a number.”_

”I don't know, I wasn't taking notes. Eight inches or so?”

Milla gives an exaggerated gasp. _”Seriously?”_

”Seriously. Like, I'm sore and I'm totally okay with that. Worth it.”

_”I bet. Sounds like he knows what he's doing, too, since you haven't thrown him out yet. And you even posted that pic. People are freaking the fuck out, by the way, but I guess that's what you wanted.”_

Yuri chuckles and rolls over, sitting up on his elbows. He holds the phone with one hand and uses the other to idly trace the outline of Otabek's cock through the sweatpants. The way it hardens and twitches under his fingers make him snicker as he glances up at the demon and smiles with all the faux innocence he can muster. Honestly, being able to turn on a devil is a real ego boost for him and he's definitely going to take advantage of it.

”Correct. I like to cause a little drama every now and again. And he does know what he's doing, yeah. I'm not tired of him just yet. I think I'll keep him around, see where the wind takes us.”

_”Wow. Can I meet him?”_

”Maybe. I'll think about it.”

_”I want to meet the guy whose dick is so good that you want to keep him around.”_

”I'm sure you do. However,” he adds before she has a chance to continue, ”I'm... kind of in the middle of something here, so I gotta go. I'll talk to you later.”

_”What's with that tone? Wait, are you're telling me you're getting it on while you're on the phone with me?”_

”Maybe.”

_”I'm not sure if that's gross or admirable. I'll call you back tomorrow, I'm sure you have your hands full.”_

Milla's choice of words makes Yuri grin as they say their goodbyes and hang up, giving him a chance to really focus on the task at hand.

If this is anything to go by, the whole ”deal with the devil” thing is off to a good start.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to continue this story but I doubt there will be a coherent plot; just different scenarios in a somewhat chronological order. So, in case anyone is interested, stay tuned for that!


End file.
